Ryūzaburō Ōtomo
|nationality = Japanese|known for = One Piece as Crocodile|active = 1977-present|status = Active|Agent = Aoni Production}} (May 18, 1952 - ) is a Japanese seiyū, actor and narrator from Tōkyō. He is currently affiliated with Aoni Production as of December 2006, and was formerly affiliated with 81 Produce and the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. He stands at 186 centimeters (6'1") and his blood type is A. Ōtomo possesses a low voice and shrill laugh, and so often voices calm, violent, treacherous or sneaky characters, either in children's programs such as Mahōjin Guru Guru (as Lord Giri) and Montana Jones (as Zero) or in villainous roles such as Yūsha Keisatsu J-Decker (as Jūsan Saejima). He has taken over ongoing roles for seiyūs Shigezō Sasaoka, Eiji Kanie, Shinji Nakae, Daisuke Gōri and Hirotaka Suzuoki after their deaths. A number of his foreign film-dubbing roles are occupied by Tesshō Genda in different editions of those films. Roles Television animation ;1979 *''The Ultraman'' (Roiger) ;1980 *''Zenderman'' (Musashi) ;1985 *''Mitsume ga Tōru'' (Macbeth) ;1988 *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Kaseki no Maō) ;1991 *''Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi'' (Dong Zhuo) ;1992 *''O~i! Ryoma'' (Gurabā) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Pippen) ;1993 * 'Yu Yu Hakusho - Ship Captain ;1994 *Dragon Ball Z'' (Dabra) *''Ginga Sengoku Gunyū Den Rai'' (Geni) *''Kitaretsu Daihyakka'' (Priest) *''Macross 7'' (Suren Rangu) *''Montana Jones'' (Lord Zero, Feudal Lord) *''Tottemo! Luckyman'' (Senkaoman, Hitman) *''Yūsha Keisatsu J-Decker'' (Jūsan Saejima, Narrator) ;1995 *''Aris Tantei Kyoku'' (Urufu-san) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (Oyado) *''Kaitō Saint Tail'' (Board Chairman) *''Kūsōkagashi Sekai Gulliver Boy'' (Paeria) *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Lord Giri (second voice)) *''Virtua Fighter'' (Jeffry McWild) ;1996 *''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!!'' series (Doctor Ōgami) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Liu Xing Long, Giant) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (fourth series) (Oboro Kuroma, Mizutora, Kaiwanao) *''Jigoku Sensei Nūbē'' (Sauraki) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Okita, Shōji Mutsuda) *''Yūsha Shirei Dagwon'' (Super Lifeform Genocide) ;1997 *''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! WGP'' (Principal) *''Chō Mashin Eiyūden Wataru'' (Kurogane no Kenō) *''Dr. Slump'' (Unmō, Enma Daiō) *''Dragon Ball GT Special: Gokū Gaiden! Yūki no Akashishi ha Shiseikyū'' (Yōmaō) *''Hakugei Densetsu'' (Barba) *''Kindaichi Shōnen no Jigenbo'' (Zensuke Ōkōchi) *''Kyūketsu Hime Miyu'' (Kami-Ma Garyū) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Atsushi Mori practitioner) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Fūki (second episode)) *''Weiß Kreuz'' (Shigemi Yokō) ;1998 *''AWOL -Absent Without Leave-'' (Zack Landis) *''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! Max'' (Gen-san) *''BB-Daman Bakugaiden'' (Darkmazā, Dark Emperor) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Abdoul Hakimu) *''Kurogane Communication'' (Industrial Enterprise Master) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Shirō Hiraoka) *''Pocket Monsters'' (Fushigibane, Woodsman) *''Sentimental Journey'' (Gakkōrei (Boss)) *''Trigun'' (Denim) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (Ushio) ;1999 *''Digimon Adventure'' (Vamdamon, VenomVamdemon) *''Excel Saga'' (Doctor Kabapu) *''Gregory Horror Show'' (Chef of Hell) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Criminal A, Hiruta, Michiaki Okuda) ;2000 *''Doki Doki Densetsu Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Lord Giri) *''InuYasha'' (Hōsenki) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Arson offender) *''Pocket Monsters'' (Muramase) ;2001 *''Chō Gals! Kotobukiran'' (Mami's Father) *''Ōdorobō Jing'' (Baffle D'Ice) ;2002 *''Digimon Frontier'' (Cherubimon) *''Dragon Drive'' (Saizō Toki) *''One Piece'' (Sir Crocodile) ;2003 *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Gérard) *''Astro Boy'' (Gafu) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (Gunkan) *''Divergence Eve'' (Luke Walker) *''Gungrave'' (Bear Walken) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (Demolt) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Saguru Itakura) *''Jūbei Ninpūchō: Ryūhōgyoku Hen'' (Tessai) *''Planetes'' (Hakim Ashmead) ;2004 *''Bōken Ō Beet'' (Grunide) *''Initial D Fourth Stage'' (Kōzō Hoshino) *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' (Kichizō Kumada) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Detective) *''Samurai 7'' (Genzō) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Ishimatsu (episodes 3 and 4)) *''Tenjō Tenge'' (Kaiba Natsume) ;2005 *''Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu'' (Daimon, Darius the Seventeenth) *''Pani Poni Dash!'' (Hirosuke) *''Speed Grapher'' (Father Kanda) ;2006 *''Kiba'' (J Rock) *''Sōten no Ken'' (Ke-Rong Jin) ;2007 *''Himawari!'' (Businessman) ;2008 *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (Homer Katagiri) ;2009 *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Buccaneer) *''Keroro Gunsō'' (Witness) ;2010 *''Kiddy Girl-and'' (Basil) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (Porunga, Ox King, King Cold) OVA *''El-Hazard'' (Galus) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Sandoru Ararukon) *''Macross Zero'' (D. D. Ivanov) *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki'' (D3) Theater animation *''Lupin III: Dead or Alive'' (Chief warden, officer) *''Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates'' (Sir Crocodile) *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' (Nanto Roos) *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (Venusaur) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Palm of the Hand to the Sun'' (Great black devil) *''Tenchi Muyo! in Love'' (Troublemaker) Video games *''Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War'' (Captain Dominic "Vulture" Zubov) *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' (Ghost Eye) *''American McGee's Alice'' (Cheshire Cat) *''Brave Saga 2'' (Jūsan Saejima) *''Burning Rangers'' (Big Randoman) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' (Uka Uka) *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' (Uka Uka) *''Crash Bash'' (Uka Uka) *''Crash Nitro Kart'' (Uka Uka) *''Crash Team Racing'' (Uka Uka) *''Crash Twinsanity'' (Uka Uka) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (Dabra) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (Dabra) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series (Dabra) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' (Musha Gundam) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Judge Magister Zargabaath) *''Garasunobara'' (Kunio Hachiya) *''Gungrave'' (Bear Walken) *''The Last Blade'' series (Zantetsu) *''The Last Remnant'' (The Conqueror) *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (Napalm Man) *''Mega Man X4'' (General) *''Musou Orochi: Rebirth of the Demon Lord'' (Taira no Kiyomori) *''Ninja Gaiden 2'' (Genshin) *''Power Stone 2'' (Gourmand) *''Psychic Force 2012'' (Gudeath) *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' (Black Doom) *''Solid Force'' (Yulgen Froint) *''Soulcalibur II'' (Astaroth) *''Soulcalibur III'' (Astaroth) *''Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition'' (Astaroth) *''Soulcalibur Legends'' (Astaroth Alpha) *''Soulcalibur IV'' (Astaroth) *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' (Astaroth) *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' (Crosell) *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (Darth Vader) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Euzeth Gozzo, Ashura, Q Bosu, Buritai 7018, Gadesu, Ganan, Emperor Warusa) *''Tales of Legendia'' (Maurits, Nerifes) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (Buritai Kuridaniku) Dubbing roles *''24'' (Habib Marwan) *''Alien Resurrection'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Johner) *''Aliens'' (TV Asahi Special Edition) (Private Mark Drake) *''Batman & Robin'' (Mr. Freeze) *''Casino Royale'' (TV Asahi edition) (Steven Obanno) *''Cobra'' (TV Asahi edition) (Night Slasher) *''Con Air'' (DVD edition) (Diamond Dog) *''Daredevil'' (Kingpin) *''Das Boot'' (DVD edition) (Ario) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (TV edition) (Leon) *''Goosebumps'' (Say Cheese and Die--Again) (Reaper) *''The Glimmer Man'' (DVD edition) (Donald Cunningham) *''The Green Mile'' (DVD edition) (John Coffey) *''Highlander'' (TV Asahi edition) (The Kurgan) *''Joy Ride'' (Rusty Nail) *''Judge Dredd'' (Zed) *''Mad Max 2'' (TBS edition) (Wez) *''Major League'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Pedro) *''Men in Black'' (Edgar the Bug) *''Men in Black II'' (Video and DVD edition) (Pineal Eye) *''The Mummy'' (High Priest Imhotep) *''The Mummy Returns'' (Fuji TV edition) (High Priest Imhotep) *''Ordinary Decent Criminal'' (Noel Quigley) *''Payback'' (Video and DVD edition) (Bronson) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (Bo'sun) *''Predator'' (TV edition) (Billy) *''Predator 2'' (TV edition) (King Willie) *''Resident Evil'' (VHS/DVD edition) (One) *''Rush Hour'' (Luke) *''Six Days Seven Nights'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Jager) *''Soldier of Fortune, Inc.'' (Deacon 'Deke' Reynolds) *''Street Fighter'' (TV edition) (Zangief) *''The Terminator'' (T-800) *''Timecop'' (Cole) *''Tom and Huck'' (Injun Joe) *''Trespass'' (Savon) Animation *''Home on the Range'' (Rico the Bounty Hunter) *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' (Kingpin) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' **TV Tokyo edition (Rat King, Chakahachi) **BS2 edition (Leatherhead) *''Toonsylvania'' (Phil) *''X-Men'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Magneto) Tokusatsu roles *''Super Sentai Series'' **''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' (Voice of Nopperabō) **''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' (Voice of Javius the First) **''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' (Voice of Dotoumusha) **''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' (Voice of Don Dolnero) **''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (Voice of Gorie Yen) *''Metal Hero Series'' **''B-Fighter Kabuto'' (Voice of Astral Saber/Kabuterios) *''Kamen Rider'' series **''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' Hyper Video (Bakeneko) **''Kamen Rider Decade'' (Chinomanako/Chinomanako Diend Form) *''Ultraman'' series **''Ultraman Mebius: The Armored Darkness'' (Voice of Armored Darkness) **''Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers'' (Voice of Super Alien Hipporit) *''Tomica Hero Rescue Fire (Don Kaen, series finale) Other roles *''Dragon Ball Z Infinite World'' PV *Hamlet (Marcellus) *Sengoku Raiden Championship VTR Narration (Sengoku ~Daigojin~) External links * *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo at Aoni Production *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos Category:1952 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo ar:ريوزابُرو أوتومو fr:Ryūzaburō Ōtomo ko:오토모 류자부로 it:Ryūzaburō Ōtomo ja:大友龍三郎 sq:Ryuzaburo Otomo zh:大友龍三郎 Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Aoni Production